Kairi Back To Me
by synstropezia
Summary: Kairi, mengalami kecelakaan, Sora sangat khawatir, karena tiba-tiba Kairi lupa ingatan. Akankan Kairi ingat, masa-masa indahnya dahulu? Fic pertama, RnR please :D. chapter 4 update
1. Accident

Kairi Back To Me

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Kairi, mengalami kecelakaan, Sora sangat khawatir, karena tiba-tiba Kairi lupa ingatan. Akankan Kairi ingat, masa-masa indahnya dahulu? Fic pertama, RnR please :D

Sora terdiam diri di rumahnya, biasanya dia sudah bermain bersama Riku, atau pergi ke pantai memakan buah papou. Tetapi, sekarang Sora tidak memiliki semangat, rasanya semangatnya hilang entah kemana. Dia teringat, akan kejadian yang menimpa Kairi, sebulan yang lalu. Sesaat memikirkan itu, Sora meneteskan air matanya. Riku, sobat baiknya menghampirinya.

"Sora, sudahlah ini bukan salahmu"  
"Tetapi…Karena aku Kairi masuk rumah sakit"  
"Jangan salahkan dirimu"  
"Tapi…."  
"Sudahlah"

Sora teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu, mari kita lihat flashbacknya….

_Flashback…._

"_Kairi, mau aku antar, ke rumah?"  
"Boleh"  
"Ayo pergi"_

_Aku mengendarai motorku, Kairi memakai helmnya, dan kami pergi. Awalnya aku ngebut, dan Kairi merasa takut, akhirnya dia memintaku untuk pelan-pelan, tetapi aku tidak mendengarkannya. Dan, tiba-tiba, sebuah motor melaju cepat. Aku tidak sempat menghindar, dan akhirnya kami tertabrak, kami berdua masuk rumah sakit dan rawat inap._

_Tetapi, luka Kairi begitu parah, dokter berkata terjadi pendarahan besar, dan otaknya mengalami benturan keras. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mendengar perkataan dokter, akhirnya 3 minggu kemudian aku bisa pulang, sedangkan Kairi belum._

-End Flashback-

"Aku mau kerumah sakit, menjenguk Kairi"  
"Aku antar ya?"  
"Tidak, terima kasih"

Jarak dari rumahku ke rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, aku hanya butuh waktu 25 menit, untuk ke Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya aku sampai, pergi ke kamar Kairi, 678, no kamar Kairi. Aku masuk, dengan pelan, disitu aku melihat ayah dan ibu Kairi. Aku, merasa bersalah, sebagai pacar tidak menjaganya dengan baik.

"Eh, Sora"  
"Hai, tante"  
"Keadaan Kairi belum membaik, masih koma"  
"Maaf, ini gara-gara aku, tidak hati-hati"  
"Ini, bukan salahmu Sora, kecelakaan bisa terjadi pada siapa saja"  
"Tapi…."

Aku melihat ke arah Kairi, aku melihat tangannya bergerak. Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga, aku memegang tangan kanan Kairi, mendoakannya agar cepat sadar. Dan, diapun sadar, tetapi, tatapan matanya kosong, dia mulai berbicara. Tetapi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatiku.

"Kalian siapa? Menjauh dariku!"  
"Kairi, ini aku Sora"  
"Sora…Siapa dia?"  
"Aku pacarmu"  
"Aku, tidak ingat kamu"

Rasanya hatiku retak, Kairi melupakanku, dan semua teman-temannya. Aku, keluar dari kamarnya, dan pulang dengan termennung, rasanya, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Semoga saja ada harapan, hati kecilku berkata begitu.

Bersambung….

A/N : Maaf ya, jika ada kekurangan, mohon kritik & saran, ini fic pertama saya, RnR, kalau ga bisa dimengerti kata-katanya, mohon maaf


	2. Memories Of The Past

Memories Of The Past

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Sora, terbaring di kamarnya, memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Dibenaknya, dia hanya ingat pada Kairi, sesaat Sora memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur diranjagnya. Dia, memimpikan masa-masa indahnya bersama Kairi.

_Flashback…._

_Seorang anak laki-laki, sedang berlarian menuju kelasnya, dia tergesa-gesa membawa buku pelajaranya. Tanpa sengaja, dia menubruk seorang wanita, buku wanita itu terjatuh, dan Sora membantunya memungutinya. Tanpa sengaja, Sora memegang tangan wanita tersebut, muka mereka memerah, dan disitulah mereka berkenalan._

"_Siapa namamu?"  
"Kairi, namamu pasti Sora"  
"Ya, aku Sora, kamu tau darimana?"  
"Kamu itu murid terkenal di sekolah"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Haha, dasar kamu"  
"Hehehe"  
"Aku mau ke kelas dulu ya"  
"Eh, kelasmu dimana?"  
"Di VIIC"  
"Tunggu, aku juga disitu"  
"Kebetulan sekali"  
"Ya"_

_Merekapun berjalan berduaan, dan mereka dijuluki sebagai pasangan teromantis di sekolah, tetapi, menurut Sora itu gossip. Dia, belum pernah melamar Kairi menjadi pacarnya, dan semenjak pertemuan itulah, Sora ingin melamar Kairi. Sora membuat sebuah surat, untuk bertemu dengan Kairi. Disitulah kisah cinta mereka._

"_Kamu ingin mengajak aku kemana?"  
"Lihat saja"  
"Baiklah, aku tunggu"_

_Merekapun sampai di gereja sekolah, Kairi bingung, kenapa Sora membawanya ketempat seperti ini, akhirnyapun Sora meggandeng tangan Kairi, dan mereka berada disebuah lingkaran yang berputar-putar._

"_Lho, kenapa kita berdiri disini, dan kenapa kamu menggandeng tanganku, lalu mengapa kamu mengajakku ke gereja?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, saat di gereja, sama saja berada dihadapan Tuhan, jadi aku akan jujur nanti, maukah kamu mengelilingi lingkaran ini, hinga mencapai akhirnya?"  
"Boleh"_

_Aku menggandeng tangan Kairi dengan erat, menuntunnya agar bisa ke titik akhir lingkaran, kami terus menikmatinya dengan bergandengan tangan, dan akhirnya kami sampai ke titik akhir lingkaran._

"_Kita sampai"  
"Kamu mau apa sih? Aku penasaran"  
"Aku ingin membacakanmu sebuah puisi"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Dengar ya"_

_Diantara semua orang didunia_

_Aku menemukan dirimu_

_Sebuah sosok yang sangat ku inginkan_

_Ku mengejarmu, hingga tersesat_

_Tetapi, dengan tuntunanmu_

_Ku bisa keluar dari teka-teki ini_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Bukan karena kekayaanmu_

_Tetapi karena perhatian dan kasih sayang_

_Yang engkau berikan padaku_

_Itulah sebuah cinta sejati_

_Saat langit runtuh ku tahan hanya untukmu_

_Semua kan kulakukan agar dirimu bahagia_

"_Jadi kamu mau…"  
"Ya, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"  
"Sora, aku sudah lama menantikan ini, kupikir kamu meggangap hubungan kita biasa saja, tetapi ternyata istimewa… Ya aku menerima lamaranmu"  
"Akhirnyaaa….."_

_Akhirnyapun, kami pacaran, hingga sekarang._

_-End Flashback-_

Sorapun terbangun dari mimpinya, mengusap matanya, dia berpikir sejenak tentang mimpirnya tadi. Akhirnya dia ingat, dia pernah membacakan puisi untuk Kairi. Dia, memiliki ide, diapun beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan menulis sebuah puisi, disurat.

Mari intip isinya :D

_Meski kamu tidak tau keberdaanku_

_Aku, tetap berharap satu hal_

_Harapan itu adalah_

_Agar kamu bisa sadar dari alam mimpimu_

_Melihatku disini_

_Seperti dulu_

_Ku menggandeng tanganmu_

_Memikul penderitaan bersama-sama_

_Semua kulakukan untuk dirimu seorang_

_Meski asa ini terputus_

_Aku ingin…_

_Agar orang yang kukasihi_

_Bisa megingat teman-temannya, dan masa lalu indahnya_

_-Sora-_

Tanpa sengaja, Sora menteskan air matanya, dia ingin sekali, agar bisa kembali ke masa lampau. Dimana, hanya ada dia dan Kairi. Sora membeli perangko di kantor pos, dan membeli sebuah bunga mawar, dan memasukannya ke kotak pos. Dalam hati kecilnya dia berkata "Semoga saja, jodoh ini tidak hilang "

Bersambung…

A/N : Maaf, kalau cara Sora melamar Kairi, kurang kalian mengerti. Mohon maaf juga, jika puisinya terlalu panjang, RnR :D, mohon kritik & saran


	3. Singing Songs to Himself

Singing Songs to Himself

Aku, pergi ke rumah sakit, menjenguk Kairi. Aku, melihatnya terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sesaat, aku terdiam, megingat masa-masa indah dulu, aku duduk dikursi dan teringat akan masa lalu.

_-Flashback-_

_Tanggal 22 Maret 2010, kami sudah pacaran, saat itu kami kelas 9 SMP. Meski, kami jarang bertemu, karena sibuk. Hubungan kami tetap baik-baik saja, lalu aku berpikir ingin membuat kejutaan. Aku, mengajaknya ke ruang musik di rumahku, aku melihatnya kagum. Aku mengalihkan perhatiaannya dan berbicara._

"_Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Take My Heart"  
"Seperti apa lagunya?"  
"Dengar ya"_

_You can take my heart for a walk on the beach_

_You can take my heart for a little trip_

_You can take my heart very close to your heart_

_You can take my heart forever if you like_

_But not every heart belongs to any other_

_You and I_

_You and I are meant to be_

_I'm the one for you, You're the one for me_

_You love me as much as I do_

_When you look at me and we're skin to skin_

_I want you so_

_Please come in_

_And you love me more and more_

_And my love grows up with you_

_And you kiss me more and more_

_And I kiss you, too_

_And I kiss you, too_

_If I take your heart, I will cherish it every day_

_If I take your heart, I will heal these old wounds_

_If I take your heart, it's to make it happy_

_If I take your heart, it's forever close to mine_

_But not every heart belongs to any other_

_You and I_

_You and I are meant to be_

_I'm the one for you, You're the one for me_

_You love me as much as I do_

_When you look at me and we're skin to skin_

_I want you so_

_Please come in_

_And you love me more and more_

_And my love grows up with you_

_And you kiss me more and more_

_And I kiss you, too_

_And I kiss you, too_

_(violin solo!)_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_If I'm again carried away_

_If you swear, if you swear_

_To give me your heart in return_

_To give me your heart in return_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_If I'm again carried away_

_If you swear, if you swear_

_To give me your heart in return_

_To give me your heart in return_

"_Romantis banget, ternyata kamu pintar main music, ya, sama nyanyi"  
"Ga kok, itu tanda cintaku sama kamu"  
"Makasih Sora"_

_Kairi memelukku, rasanya aku ingin terus, berada dipelukannya, pelukannya begitu hangat, bagai seorang ibu yang memelukku. Aku jadi teringat, akan ibuku yang meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku masih kecil. Yeah, begitulah, kami terus berpelukan._

_-End Flashback-_

Aku, teringat dengan masa laluku, lalu aku berpikir " Mengapa aku tidak menyayikan lagu itu untuknya" Aku, berbisik didekat telinganya, menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya sekali lagi.

You can take my heart for a walk on the beach

You can take my heart for a little trip

You can take my heart very close to your heart

You can take my heart forever if you like

But not every heart belongs to any other

You and I

You and I are meant to be

I'm the one for you, You're the one for me

You love me as much as I do

When you look at me and we're skin to skin

I want you so

Please come in

And you love me more and more

And my love grows up with you

And you kiss me more and more

And I kiss you, too

And I kiss you, too

If I take your heart, I will cherish it every day

If I take your heart, I will heal these old wounds

If I take your heart, it's to make it happy

If I take your heart, it's forever close to mine

…

Tetapi, sesaat aku berhenti, karena rasanya, aku ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ternyata ibunya Kairi. Aku, berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Tadi, bibi dengar kamu bernyanyi ya?"  
"Ya, menggangu ya bi? Maaf ya"  
"Tidak kok, suaramu merdu"  
"Terima kasih bi pujiannya"  
"Ya, bibi ingat dulu Kairi pernah menceritakan, kalau kamu menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya"  
"Begitu ya"  
"Kamu jangan khawatir, 2 minggu lagi Kairi bisa keluar rumah sakit kok"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ya, jadi kamu harus bersemangat ya"  
"Ya"

Rasanya, semangatku telah balik, Kairi akan bisa pulang 2 minggu lagi. Aku, hari yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba, didepan mataku, secara langsung.

Bersambung….

A/N : Maaf, jika lagunya panjang banget, sedangkan ceritanya pendek. Jadi, ga imbang, soalnya, ga ada reffnya, jadi saya ambil semua. Terima kasih, mau membaca chapter 3 saya ini :D


	4. Back Memories

Back Memories

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Akhirnya, 2 minggu kemudian. Kairi pulang ke rumahnya, dibalik jendela, setiap hari aku memperhatikannya dan melihatnya. Rumah kami memang agak jauh, aku harus berjalan kaki selama 20 menit, baru sampai ke rumahnya. Aku berharap, Kairi membaca surat yang kutulis untuknya, tak lama kemudian hujan turun, aku berlari ke rumahku.

Sementara itu Kairi….

"Ibu, apa aku sudah pulang?"  
"Ya, kau sudah pulang Kairi"  
"Sepertinya, aku ingat rumah ini"  
"Ini rumahmu sendiri Kairi"  
"Begitu ya bu"  
"Ya, oh ya, ada surat dari seseorang"  
"Siapa?"  
"Kamu, belum tentu ingat, dia mengirimkan puisi"  
"Oh, mana suratnya?"  
"Ini"

Ibu Kairi mengambil surat, yang ada di meja Kairi, dan memberikannya pada Kairi. Kairi terus membacanya dengan serius, dan dibawahnya dia melihat, sebuah nama pengirim. Sora, nama it uterus melayang dikepala Kairi. Kairi, merasa dia mengenal orang ini.

"Kamu sudah selesai membacanya?"  
"Sudah"  
"Oh, begitu ya"  
"Ibu, aku mau tidur"  
"Ok, banyak istirahat ya sayang"  
"Ya bu"

Kairi, terus berusaha megingat nama itu, tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Dia bermimpi, tentang seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata sapphire, dan selalu membawa kunci kemanapun pergi. Dan, dia berteman dengan Riku, dan tinggal di Destiny Island bersama Riku. Kairipun megingat kenangan mereka.

_-Flashback-_

_Kairi, berlari terburu-buru, untuk sampai ke kelasnya, dia menuburk seorang anak laki-laki. Dan disitulah mereka berkenalan. Lelaki itu membantunya memunguti buku-bukunya, dan tanpa sengaja tangan lelaki itu memegang tangannya Kairi. Lelaki itu menanyakan namanya._

"_Namamu siapa?"  
"Kairi, kamu pasti Sora kan?"  
"Kok kamu tau?"  
"Kamu itu murid terkenal di sekolah"_

_Rasanya, aku ingat nama itu. Sora, pikirku, akhirnya aku mengingat hal yang lain. Saat siang hari, Sora mengajakku ke gereja, megelilingi lingkaram hingga mencapai titik akhir. Lalu, dia membacakan sebuah puisi untukku._

_Diantara semua orang didunia_

_Aku menemukan dirimu_

_Sebuah sosok yang sangat ku inginkan_

_Ku mengejarmu, hingga tersesat_

_Tetapi, dengan tuntunanmu_

_Ku bisa keluar dari teka-teki ini_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Bukan karena kekayaanmu_

_Tetapi karena perhatian dan kasih sayang_

_Yang engkau berikan padaku_

_Itulah sebuah cinta sejati_

_Saat langit runtuh ku tahan hanya untukmu_

_Semua kan kulakukan agar dirimu bahagia_

_Aku ingat sekarang, dia melamarku di gereja sekolah. Dia, adalah pacarku, dan aku megingat satu hal lagi. Dia, pernah menyayikan sebuah lagu untukku, Take My Heart, ambil hatiku. Akhirnya, kenangan dahulu balik dalam ingatanku._

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, saat itu hujan masih deras. Tetapi, aku tetap nekat untuk menemui Sora, ibuku berusaha mencegahku, tetapi aku tetap berlari. Saat itu, yang ada dibenakku hanya bertemu Sora. Aku, mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan aku melihat sebuah sosok lelaki. Matanya sapphire, dan pendek, aku mengenalnya. Tak, lama kemudian Sora memelukku.

"Kairi, kamu sudah ingat aku?"  
"Ya, aku sudah ingat padamu"  
"Akhirnya, hari yang kutunggu tiba"  
"Sora, dulu aku pernah berpisah denganmu, sekarang aku tidak mau lagi"  
"Masuk dulu, hangatkan tubuhmu"

Aku masuk ke rumah Sora, dan duduk didekat api unggun, hangat sekali. Sesaat kami terdiam, akhirnya Sora buka mulut.

"Kairi"  
"Apa Sora?"  
"Maafkan aku, dulu aku membuatmu kecelakaan, seharusnya aku mendengarkan katamu"  
"Tidak apa-apa Sora, aku tau, kamu tidak sengaja"  
"Tapi…"  
"Jangan ungkit masa lalu"  
"Baiklah"  
"Sora"  
"Apa Kairi?"  
"Aku merasa, dulu ingatakanku hilang entah kemana, karena kamu, ingatanku kembali. Kamu mentari dalam hidupku Sora…."  
"Ungkapan cinta yang manis Kairi"  
"Terima kasih"

Akhirnyapun, kami berpelukan didepan api unggun. Aku tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan ini. Begitulah rasanya, hangat dan tenang, dan inilah persembahan terakhir untuk Kairi.

_Semua kebahagiaan kita rasakan bersama_

_Semuanya terasa begitu cepat_

_Berubah bagaikan musim_

_Terkadang sedih, senang, ataupun kecewa_

_Tetap bisa kita jalani dengan teguh_

_Biarkan aku jadi pena_

_Untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan untukmu_

_Biarkan aku jadi penghapus_

_Untuk menghapus kesedihanmu_

_Biarkan aku jadi atap_

_Untuk menahan langit agar tidak runtuh_

_Kita gunakan kertas ya…_

_Kita tulis semua kebahagiaan, dengan pena_

_Dan sebuah kesedihan_

_Kita gunakkan penghapus tuk menghpapusnya_

_-The End-_

_A/N : Maaf, jika ceritanya, kebanyakaan flashback, ataupun ada banyak puisi, RnR, kritik & saran :D_


End file.
